custombioniclesfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Kośka
Nowości Kośka - Jeśli chcecie, żeby powstało forum lub wiki świata Igni-Nui, wpiszcie tu F (forum) lub W (wiki). Jeśli żadne z nich, wpiszcie X. (Po literze proszę się podpisać) Ogólne Kośka - Jak wam się podobają moje artykuły? Kadinnui - Ratuj (patrz Vahiki) coś mi nie wyszło. Kośka - Dobrze, już ratuję. Kadinnui - I jak Vahiki? Skąd wiedziałaś, on że częściej zmienia szybkość przepływu czasu niż w nim podróżuje? O tym samym myślałem. Kośka - Możesz nazywać to kobiecą intuicja. :D Ale tak na prawdę logika, prościej coś zatrzymać, niż wyrwać z naturalnej drogi. A wobec tego raczej nie robiłby sobie problemu. Po prostu sama też bym tak zrobiła, a kiedy wiem, że ktoś dobrze zaprojektuje MOC, to jestem prawie pewna, że zrobiłabym tak samo. :) Dawgra - Planuję stworzyć artykuł broń. Dobry pomysł? Kośka - Sądzę, że można, ale chyba lepiej zrobić szablon broń z wypisanymi broniami, i w nagłówku odnośnik do tej strony. Sądzę, że wyglądałoby to dobrze. Dawgra - Ładne logo? :)P.s. Sam robiłem. Kośka - Które? To na stronie głównej takie sobie, a to na każdej stronie robiłam ja. Bionicel Zapraszam Cię do wymyślania nowych zaklęć Mocy Spoxo, lecz pamiętaj, że te głupie będę kasować! Rozmówki Kadinnui- Ile masz lat? Kośka - A co cię to obchodzi tak w ogóle? Kadinnui - jestem tylko ciekaw Kośka - Skoro tak, trzynaście. A ty ile? --Kadinnui 11:16, 14 cze 2008 (UTC) Ja mam 12. Krahu-Kośka dlaczego się na mnie uwziełaś? Kośka - Nie uwzięłam się na ciebie, tylko ciągle spamujesz i na inne sposoby łamiesz regulamin. Przeczytaj go najpierw, a później pogadamy. --Kadinnui 21:24, 27 cze 2008 (UTC) Jak masz na imię i skąd jesteś? Pytam z ciekawości. --Kadinnui 10:27, 30 cze 2008 (UTC) W twoich opowiadaniach dodała byś może męskiego bohatera pozytywnego. Ja dałem Make. Kośka - Powiedz to Gregowi F. U niego prawie nie występują kobiety, to u mnie odwrotnie. Wystarczy takie wytłumaczenie? Poza tym takich mam bohaterów. No jak byś zmusił trzy Strażniczki wyspy, żeby przyjęły do drużyny mężczyznę? To po prostu nie pasuje. A prócz tego, będą, ale pomniejsi. --Kadinnui 11:29, 30 cze 2008 (UTC) Ta odpowiedź mi starczy. Odpowiedz na pytanie dwie wypowiedzi wyżej. Kośka - Tylko po co? Według mnie wystarczy ci taka odpowiedź: jestem ta, co się podpisuje Kośka. Wystarczy? Krahu-Ruszyła nowa strona FF wiki http://pl.fanfick.wikia.com/wiki/Strona_g%C5%82%C3%B3wna Kośka - Krahu, zaraz cię zablokuję za spamowanie! Krahu-Ja tylko informuję o nowej stronie.Przecież informowanie to nic złego Kośka - Nic złego??? Informacja o tym była już pół miesiąca temu! To możesz sobie na jednej stronie, a nie na mojej dyskusji! Poza tym już mi na Biopedii napisałeś i nie próbuj mi wmówić, że nie rozumiesz co znaczy "a co mnie to obchodzi?"! --Kadinnui 11:09, 20 lip 2008 (UTC) Kośka, a pro po Vahiki podróżuje wszędzie z Make. Kośka - Eee... Dobra, teraz już nie rozumiem. W Kronikach Toa jej nie było, więc chyba jednak nie wszędzie. --Kadinnui 11:25, 20 lip 2008 (UTC) Wtedy jej jeszcze nie wymyśliłem. Kośka - Ciężka sprawa... Ale można to wytłumaczyć. Na przykład: Make pomagała w transporcie Matoran. A w moim opowiadaniu może, na przykład, "trochę się spóźnić". ;) --Kadinnui 16:47, 20 lip 2008 (UTC) Może nowe ulubione na głównej stronie? Kośka - To może na dyskusji strony głównej. Ale dobrze, jutro się tym zajmę. Proszę o propozycje na stronie głównej. Ale realne proszę. --Kadinnui 18:49, 20 lip 2008 (UTC) Dziękuje za pochwałę. Nie zrozumiałem o co Ci chodziło na stronie głównej, więc spojrzałem co ty zmieniłaś w swoich artykułach. OdnSpe ma być też w szablonach {{Opis czegośtam? Kośka - Tak zrobił Werax. OdnSpe jest w liście autorów, poza tym głównie w szablonach. W pozostałych przypadkach OdnŻyw, a w tabelkach typu ta z Energetis#Rodzaje, czyli Tabelkach Kolorowych, oraz w tabelkach typu Opis czegośtam, czyli Tabelkach Informacji. Ale tak, dobrze zrozumiałeś. Warox też zrozumiał, nie wiem jak, ale zrozumiał. Ale nie poprawił wszystkiego, a Ty byłeś bardzo szybki i dokładny. Tak więc sądzę, że pierwsza Pochwała na naszej Wiki słusznie Ci się należy --Kadinnui 08:32, 21 lip 2008 (UTC) Kośka masz link do chimoru kit? Jeśli tak to podaj. Kośka - Nie, mam na dysku. Ale wpisz w Google=>Grafika "Chimoru Kit" i wyszuka ci dość sporo. --Kadinnui 14:18, 21 lip 2008 (UTC) Mi tylko obrazki jakieś pokazało. Chimoru Kit to program? Kośka - Nie, to grafika. Takie tam pikselowe obrazeczki, te zakazane u nas. --Kadinnui 16:30, 21 lip 2008 (UTC) A jak można z nich zrobić Vahiki na przykład? Kośka - Wycinasz określone części i łączysz. Trzeba szukać. Ale ja wiedzy praktycznej nie mam, tylko teoretyzuję. Zapytaj Dawgry albo kogoś innego, kto się zna. A po co ci to? --Kadinnui 08:10, 22 lip 2008 (UTC) A ja na jakim poziomie buduję M.O.C? Nie napisałaś u mnie na stronie użytkownika. Myślę, że chociaż średnio zaawansowanym. (Kerok z tyłu ma tułów Inika, a z przodu pancerz Toa Nuva bo na zdjęciu nie widać) Kośka - Przede wszystkim wklejałam to, co już wiedziałam na pewno. A jaką masz nazwę użytkownika na MOCF? --Kadinnui 13:56, 22 lip 2008 (UTC) Nie jestem zalogowany. Kośka - Więc jak mam ocenić, na jaki stopień zasługujesz? --Kadinnui 15:06, 22 lip 2008 (UTC) Nie wiem, ale chyba zaawansowany. Kośka - Zamieść na swojej stronie pięć swoich MOC, ja je ocenię i Co odpowiem, zgoda? --Kadinnui 08:34, 23 lip 2008 (UTC) Mnie pasuje. :] --Kadinnui 19:05, 29 lip 2008 (UTC) Vahiki zamiast Argent proszę. Kośka - Nie ma sprawy. Pytania Kadinnui Jeśli np. Axonn zakłada Kanohi na swoją Kanohi. Co się dzieje? Kośka - Chcesz, żebym ja odpowiedziała? No dobra. Jeśli zakładamy, że jest Toa, to może korzystać z mocy tej Kanohi, którą właśnie zakłada, ale ma mniejszy dostęp do jej mocy i nie może korzystać z obydwu jednocześnie. Krahu-Kośka co by się stało gdyby jakiś piraka np. Vezon założył jakieś kanohi Kośka - Wydaje mi się, że mogą ich używać. W końcu po co by szukali Kanohi Ignika, gdyby nie mogli używać mocy Kanohi? Tahu mistika 2008 - Jak zrobiłaś białe tło przu zdjęciach swoich postaci? (przykład:Akaia-porównanie) Oryginał:40px Druga wersja:40px Kośka - Nie jest białe, tylko przezroczyste. Tak na prawdę najpierw zrobiłam tło przezroczyste, a potem dodałam te skały, ale stwierdziłam, że na przezroczystym tle wygląda to lepiej. Tahu mistika 2008 - Ale jak zrobić tło? Kośka - Jak masz zdjęcie to wymazujesz wszystko, co nie jest postacią, a jak chcesz potem dołożyć tło, to po prostu wklejasz tę postać na jakieś tło, nie? Ale w Paincie to nie robota. Krahu-Możesz mi zrobić Toa Krahu w drugiej wersji Akaii? Kośka - Dobra, ale najpierw zrób lepsze zdjęcie. To obecne jest bardzo rozmyte i ma kiepskie tło. Tło powinno być możliwie jak najbardziej jednolite i możliwie jak najbardziej różniące się od postaci. Krahu-Czyli nie z komy Kośka - Że z czego? Krahu-Z komurki Kośka - Raczej nie. Ale chodzi też o tło. Jala - Jak robić tabelki informacji? Kośka - O Damino i Daminio! Pomoc:Jak edytować stronę => Jakiś szablon tam wymieniony --Kadinnui 08:36, 19 lip 2008 (UTC) Kośka dwa pytania do ciebie. Czy Venus może mieć dzieci w postaci Strażniczki? Jak ci się podoba Make? Kośka - A, chyba wiem, skąd to pytanie. :D Nie do końca. W postaci Strażniczki nie jest już normalną Kraahkaną, ani nawet Kraahtoką. Mogłaby mieć dziecko tylko z inną taką "mieszanką", a więc ze Strażnikiem lub z mutantem. A co do Make, to jest dobrze opracowana, jak wszystkie twoje MOC. ;) Niestety, tak, jak inne jest nie najlepiej opisana. Jak chcesz, to mogę poprawić. ;D --Kadinnui 18:34, 19 lip 2008 (UTC) Poprawić w jakim sensie? Kośka - Podobnie jak Vahiki. Pamiętasz? --Kadinnui 19:16, 19 lip 2008 (UTC) No dobra, ale nie zbyt mocno. Kośka - Nie bój się, będzie dobrze. Pamiętasz, jak było z Vahikim? ;) Ale zrobię to jutro. Bionicel A co do tej zmiany w szablonach, to można trochę jaśniej. Bo ja patrzyłem na strony jak robić szablon... i tam się jakoś nic nie zmieniło. Kośka - No wiesz, jak patrzysz na Tabelki Informacji to na pewno się nic nie zmieniło, bo tam po prostu nic się nie działo. Jak nie umiesz znaleźć szablonu, z którego korzystasz, no to sorry Winnetou. Krahu-Kośka czy moge zedytować Le-nui?.To co Kubixc zrobił bez mojej zgody. Kośka - Jasne. Autorem jest ten, kto wymyślił, a ten, kto napisze stronę, ale porządną, jest autorem tekstu. A wszyscy autorzy mają prawa do strony, większe lub mniejsze. Krahu-Oceń Le-Nui ok?(i tak wygląda lepiej niż to coś Kubixc) Krahu-Kośka moge być administratorem? Kośka - Cóż, powinieneś mi udowodnić, że twój język jest dobry, że znasz się na skryptach, że jesteś uczciwy, że wiesz, co jest łamaniem regulaminu, a co nie (to akurat najprostsze)... Krahu - Kośka prosze pomóż.Spójż tu. Nie wiem co zrobić.Pomożesz? Kośka - Odsyłam cię do instrukcji. Sprawdź i dowiedz się, ile może zdziałać jej znajomość. Pretensje Toa Crush - Dosyć tego! To jest wikia do fikcji,tak? To czemu nie można tu pisać fikcji? Kośka - A regulamin się czytało? Kost3x - Dobra, Kośka, dosyć. Wypisałem o wszechświecie lakoro 1 setną wiadomości o nim na mojej stronie na Custombionicles. A jak sie czepiasz, to bez obrazy ale twoja MEGAFIKCJA w najmniejszym kawałeczku mi się nie podoba. I wcale nie muszę sobie robić tabelki użytkownika. Wydajesz mi się dziwny/a bo wg twoich nicków (Kosiek, Kośka) to nawet nie mogę się domyśleć czy ty jesteś chłopakiem czy dziewczyną. Kośka - Ile razy mam pisać, że nick był pomyłką i to nawet nie moją. Po drugie, niestety, musisz, albo do widzenia, bo taki jest regulamin, a punkt, który to nakazuje możnaby ci wskazać palcem. Po trzecie nie chodzi o to, czy mi się to podoba, czy nie, bo wiem, że kiedy kogoś oceniam, to później on stroi fochy i pisze coś typu: "a twoje jest jeszcze bardziej beznadziejne". A czy to moja wina, że ten wszechświat nie jest taki? Jeśli opisujesz go najpierw jednym zdaniem i to się nie zgadza, z tym, co jest dalej, to to już nie jest kwestia gustu, ale opis jest zły. Podsumowując: nie krytykowałam twojej fikcji, tylko jego nielogiczny opis, z którego można czytać na dwa przeciwne sposoby. Poza tym moje nickname'y nie powinny cię w ogóle obchodzić, więc uważam to albo za off-topic, albo za obrazę. * P.S. Na Biopedii może można obrażać innych i spamować, ale tu nie. Bionicel Nie lubię cię, bo mi usunęłaś opis MOICH Toa Chonica! Za co? P.S. Jak można kogoś zablokować??? Kośka - O, nie popłacz się! Spamer wpada na moją dyskusję i mi fochy stroi! Jak masz coś pisać, to coś pisz, a nie coś w rodzaju "Ta organizacja nazywa się, a jej członkami są". Poza tym nikogo nie zablokujesz, niestety. Bionicel A tego Tahu to poprosiłaś, a mi od razu wywaliłaś! Z resztą o co ja się kłócę? Chyba już jest O.K. Sama sprawdź. Kośka - Jeszcze nie do końca. Użyłeś kodu, ale nie szablonu. No i jest nadal mało tekstu. I nie napisałeś, że jesteś autorem. :) Dawgra - Kośka jak jesteś b.dobrym adminem (Bo wiadomo) musisz do jakiegoś czasu pilnować wiki. (Szczegóły na mojej stronie) Kośka - Ale to zawsze ja pilnuję wiki. XD Szablon Werax - Hej, Kośka, możesz zrobić "Szablon:Wojownik", a w nim tabelę "Stara forma/Nowa Forma/Ostateczna forma"? Czyli prawie podobnie jak u Toa Nuva (Toa Mata/Oryginalna Zbroja/Adaptacyjna Zbroja). Kośka - A potem się dziwią, że wszyscy się czepiają, że się wykorzystuje ich pomysły. A sprawdź sobie stronę Kraahkan\Venus i nawet mnie nie denerwuj. Bo trzeba by zrobić "Oh, ma dwie formy", "Oh, ma trzy formy", "Oh, ma cztery formy", "Oh, ma nieskończenie wiele form". Bionicel A jak się zabezpiecza strony? Kośka - Bionicel, czy myślisz, że każdy może robić to, co administrator? Nie możesz, to się nie pytaj. Werax - Kośko, mogłabyś utworzyć Szablon:Pojazdy i Szablon:Armie? Kośka - Mogłabym, ale bardzo mi się nie podoba, że sam to zrobiłeś. Najpierw się pytaj, a później zostaw to mnie. Zrobię to po południu. Werax --Werax 18:02, 6 lip 2008 (UTC) Kośko, mogłabyś dodać do Szablon:KolorPod jeszcze kilka kolorów: * Magnetyzm - szary * Dźwięk - srebrny * Plazma - karmazynowy * Próżnia - limonkowy * Błyskawica - złoty * Żelazo - platynowy * Grawitacja - ciemnozielony Kośka - 1. Po co? I tak mało się do nich zalicza, a te, które się zaliczają często mogą się zaliczać do innych. 2. Złotych są już cztery odcienie, limonkowy jest, platynowy to po prostu srebrny, jest, ciemnozielony jest, karmazynowy nie jest zbyt jaskrawy, a szary już ma ze trzy odcienie. Werax - Hej, Kośka. Dałem już normalną grafikę ULTIMATE NUI. Czy mogę usunąć z mojego użytkownika ostrzeżenie? Kośka - Ze strony tak, bo już jest poprawna, ale skoro wcześniej nie była, to je dostałeś, więc je masz. Logika. A następnym razem sprawdź, co można, a czego nie można. Werax --Werax 18:43, 11 lip 2008 (UTC) - Kośka, czy dasz mi pozwolenie na utworzenie tego Szablonu:Armia? Bo chciałbym dać ten szablon do mych Artykułów np: Duplikacyjna Armia Wojowników Kośka - O nie, jeśli chcesz jakiś szablon, to go opisz, a nie dawaj swój, który nie pasuje do całej witryny. Werax - Ech, no dobra: * Gatunek - tu wpisujesz, z jakiego gatunku jest dane postacie (np. z Rahi, albo z DH) * Sojusznicy - tu dajesz organizacje, lub jakąś postać, która jest sprzymierzeńcem danej grupy. * Status - tu wpisujesz, czy armia jest nieaktywna, czy nadal działa. * Wrogowie - tutaj trzeba podać nazwę organizacji, która jest wrogiem. * Lider - dajesz władcę tej armii, może to być lider innej organizacji, która posiada tą armię. * Lokalizacja - podajesz miejsce, gdzie jest główne miejsce tej grupy * Cel - tu wpisujesz cel grupy. Kośka - Żadne ech. Chcesz, to mogę ci wypomnieć, że 1. jeśli nie wypełniam pola, to się nie pojawi, 2. to, że wyświetla się "(cośtam) information", 3. brak KolorNad, KolorCz i Categ, 4. że kiedy wpiszę w "Cel" cokolwiek, to zmienia się coś niepożądanego. Kośka - Poza tym, czy nie wystarczy Szablon:Opis Organizacji? Ditto - jak umieścić jakiś obrazek na wiki?(np. z painta) DG - Łatwe tylko kliknij Załaduj Plik. Kośka - Ditto, mam dać ci ostrzeżenie za zadawanie głupich pytań? W regulaminie jest, że najpierw masz sam się zastanowić, a to chyba nie wymaga wybitnej inteligencji. Ditto - ratunku! http://pl.custombionicles.wikia.com/index.php?title=Dru%C5%BCyna_arreta&action=submit pokaz podglad hej przecież poprawiałem! Kośka - Żadne pomocy, dziecko neostady! Jakoś wszyscy potrafią to zrobić, masz prostą instrukcję, jak nie potrafisz tego zrobić, to już nie moja wina! Tworzysz sobie nowy szablon, bo chcesz mieć tabelkę?! Piszesz niespójny tekst z błędami na błędach i twierdzisz, że jest dobry?! A idź ty, nie mam zamiaru poprawiać takich idiotycznych błędów! (Weź sobie znajdź jakiś sport, bo chyba tylko w boksie nie trzeba myśleć nie, trzeba) Dawgra - Kośka mamy problem wulgaryzmy dziecka neo: Gaku!!!! Kośka - Już nie. Co za problem, dałam mu dożywocie, bo jemu i dwa lata by nie starczyły. Ale martwi mnie to, że to się roznosi na innych. Sprawdź "profil" Weraxa, a się przekonasz. Werax - KOŚKA, Grafika:Sword Kyoto to nie jest bazgroł! Nie wiedziałem, jak stworzyć ten miecz, więc narysowałem go w Paincie! Przecież nie mogłem złączyć Katany Lewy w jedną wielką Katanę! Rozumiesz?? Kośka - Jedno pytanie: a co mnie to obchodzi? W regulaminie jest, że nie można, to nie można. Od tego masz Brak obrazka. Werax - Kośka, mogłabyś utworzyć Szablon: Opis Walki? Tak się składa, że w wielu opowiadaniach są czasami przebiegi walk lub zdarzenie. Mogłabyś do Szablonu:Opis Walki dać: * Konflikt: tu trzeba dać przyczynę tego sporu, * Miejsce: tutaj trzeba podać miejsce walki, * Rezultat lub wynik: podać koniec bitwy * Drużyny: dać nazwy drużyn, które brały udział w bitwie * Liderzy: tu trzeba dać imiona liderów, którzy dowodzili swoimi spzymiezeńcami * Siły: tutaj należy dać siły (czyli np: armie), którymi liderzy dowodzili * I Zabici/Uciekający: tu należy dać imiona postaci, które poległy, lub zniknęły w tajemniczych okolicznościach. P.S. - Mam nadzieję, że się jakoś dogadamy, Kośka. Kośka - Werax, daj sobie spokój. Chcesz szablony do wszystkiego, więc póki co nawet nie czytam. Mam po prostu dosyć, że wszystko kopiujesz z angielskich stron i pokazujesz przetłumaczone, a później, jak już ci zwróciłam uwagę, z Biopedii. Bionicel Czy możesz zrobić szablon opis Mocy (niekoniecznie elementarnej)? Kośka - Poczekaj, tylko zajmę się tym panem (czyt. Nefem), który nie pozwala mi spełniać próśb użytkowników, zawracając mi głowę. --Kadinnui 17:52, 8 wrz 2008 (UTC) zrobisz mi fotomontaż do Keroka? Kośka - Jaki? --Kadinnui 13:12, 10 wrz 2008 (UTC) Taki żeby fajnie wyglądał. Np. jak cień z niego ulatuje. Bionicel - Hej, mogłabyś dodać "Spoxo" do rodzaju? (w kolorze jasnobrązowym) Kośka - A to nie jest przypadkiem rodzaj mocy? Bionicel - Niby tak... Ale tak na prawdę to Moc Spoxo jest główną mocą wszystkich ze Spoko-Nui, a oni sobie dobierają jeszcze jeden żywioł, który kontrolują/mogliby kontrolować, jakby się stali Toa. Blokady Prośba o przejrzenie blokad, które postawiłaś i usunięcie tych, które nie są absolutnie potrzebne. Stawiasz na tyle dużo blokad, że łapiesz w nie przypadkowych ludzi. A powody blokad bywają dyskusyjne, że tak to delikatnie ujmę. -- Nef (talk) 16:29, 22 lip 2008 (UTC) Kośka - Nef, nikt cię tu nie prosił. Poza tym to nie ty jesteś tu Administratorem. Blokuję wtedy, kiedy uważam to za stosowne. Poza tym, w przeciwieństwie do ciebie (albo innych z Biopedii, bo może to zrobił ktoś inny) ja daję blokady czasowe i z ściśle określoną długością (co można pokazać palcem), więc sprawę uważam za zakończoną. : Kośka, musimy przez to przechodzić? Koniecznie musisz powtarzać wszystkie głupie gadki Razara i spółki? )))-: : "Blokuję wtedy, kiedy uważam za stosowne" - admin nie jest władcą wiki i tak dalej, i tak dalej. Wszystko to już zostało powiedziane, wszystko to czytałaś i wiesz. )-: : Ponawiam prośbę o przejrzenie blokad i zdjęcie tych, które nie są niezbędne. -- Nef (talk) 18:48, 22 lip 2008 (UTC) : (Nie chodzi mi o Sannse i szablon cc. Nie kasujcie tego, to jest legal stuff wspólny dla wszystkich wiki. Jeśli chcecie, możecie go przetłumaczyć. Ale on i tak nie jest tu używany, więc szkoda pracy. -- Nef (talk) 18:55, 22 lip 2008 (UTC)) Kośka - Nic mnie nie obchodzi, co uważasz. Nie jestem Królową-Słońcem, tylko sprawiedliwym sędzią. Każdy może (nawet musi) sprawdzić, czego nie wolno robić i co za to grozi. Więc bez takich gadek, bo jest również dość długi termin za podważanie decyzji Administratora (czyt. Kośki Dawgry). Kośka - Nie wiem, jak to zrobiłeś, ale udało ci się już załatwić sobie blokadę za łamanie regulaminu. Chcesz zbierać na dłuższą? Poza tym kto tu mówi o tym, że Administrator nie jest Królem? A kto się wprosił na nie swoją wiki i odtwarza strony i odblokowuje? Na razie otrzymałeś dwa tygodnie za odtwarzanie stron (to na razie połowa terminu, więc następnym razem doliczę te dwa tygodnie). A co, chcesz jeszcze za podważanie moich decyzji? Może na Biopedii "blokujecie tylko w ostateczności", ale na stałe. Tu blokada nie jest banicją na stałe, ale formą kary, a to nie twoja wiki, więc jeśli jeszcze raz będziesz używał tu uprawnień (które nie wiem, dlaczego masz się dowiem) to dostaniesz sześć tygodni. : No dobrze. Czyli jednak musimy przez to przejść. )))-: : Kośka, pomyliły Ci się miejsca. To nie jest sąd, Ty nie jesteś sędzią. To jest wiki. Po raz drugi sugeruję, żebyś nie robiła tych samych głupot, co Razar i spółka. Proszę. Skończy się tak samo. Nie wiem, co każe Ci sądzić, że Ty masz jakieś fory i Ty akurat nie stracisz +sysop jak zamiast rozmawiać będziesz blokowała. )))-: : Robisz sobie wiki jakie chcesz. Rządzisz się jak chcesz. Piszesz regulamin, w którym admini są bogami. Spoko. Jak ktoś chce razem z Tobą tworzyć takie wiki, to fajnie. I pl.custombionicles tak sobie żyło. Do momentu, w którym Twoje działania zaczynają robić krzywdę innym. Jak ktoś się zaczyna skarżyć - sorry. To nie jest Twój prywatny sajt i tyle. -- Nef (talk) 11:51, 23 lip 2008 (UTC) Kośka - Nef, pozwól, że wyprowadzę cię z błędu. Tu panują ściśle określone reguły. Poza tym jedynym moim dodatkowym uprawnieniem jest to, że ja tworzę Szablony Główne, chociaż nie, to obowiązek, nie uprawnienie. Poza tym "To nie jest Twój prywatny said", jest bezpodstawne. Czy to, że panują tu ściśle określone reguły, to już oznacza, że "to mój prywatny said"? Tu są reguły, a ty je łamiesz. Poza tym, Nef, jakoś trudno mi uwierzyć w twoje umiejętności, skoro nie dostrzegasz sensu w tym, że są tu zasady. Są zasady i wszyscy mają się ich trzymać, a ja nie jestem żadnym wyjątkiem. Kośka - Jak widzę chyba muszę wyjaśnić parę rzeczy. Blokowanie tylko na zawsze i nic nie robienie, jeśli sytuacja nie wymaga takiej blokady to według mnie zła metoda. W ten sposób pozbywa się najgorszych, a przecież to nie jest najważniejsze. Poprzez upomnienia, uczenie i kary można pomóc użytkownikowi stać się lepszym użytkownikiem. A teraz żegnam Pana, koniec tej bezsensownej dyskusji. (Czy może raczej Pańskiej kłótni) : Kośka, "żegnam Pana" - i co? Puf, zniknę? Musisz lecieć takimi tekstami? Przecież wiesz, że nie zniknę. Czym bardziej tupiesz nóżką, tym niżej spada moje zdanie o Tobie jako o sensownym adminie wiki. : "Poprzez upomnienia, uczenie i kary można pomóc użytkownikowi stać się lepszym użytkownikiem." - nie. Nie, to nie jest sąd, a Ty nie jesteś sędzią. Nie, nikt tu nie wychowuje użytkowników. Nie, +sysop nie daje prawa do upominania, karania czy musztrowania użytkowników. (Bo chyba jednak nie o słowo "uczyć" Ci chodziło...) : To jest wiki. Tu ludzie wspólnie coś tworzą. I tylko tyle jest ważne. Jeśli w tym przeszkadzają im Twoje blokady, to sorry - blokady wylatują. Jeśli to oznacza, że jako admin masz więcej pracy z rewertowaniem wandali, to sorry - masz więcej pracy. At the end of the day liczy się tylko to, że użytkownicy narzekają na to, że dostają rykoszetem od Twoich blokad. Ich skargi mają większe znaczenie, niż Twój regulamin. : Twój, Kośka, nie wiki. Od początku do końca sama napisałaś te reguły. To nie jest coś, co wspólnie ustalili użytkownicy pl.custombionicle. Napisałaś sama, sama dodajesz punkty jak to nie wolno obrażać Administratora - koniecznie z wielkiej litery, naturalnie. )-: To są Twoje ścisłe reguły i nie, nie mają one boskiej mocy zmiany zasad, które panują na Wikii. : Chcesz ludziom dawać nagrody? Dawaj. Chcesz im dawać kary? Dawaj. Wszyscy się zgadzają na takie reguły i nikt nie narzeka? Super. Pojawiają się sensowne skargi, że ludzie nie mogą pisać na wiki? Koniec zabawy w Królową-Słońce. (Piękne porównanie, świetnie je wybrałaś.) : Wracając do początku: prośba o przejrzenie blokad, które postawiłaś i usunięcie tych, które blokują osoby postronne. Jeśli tego nie zrobisz do jutra do południa, zdejmę je wszystkie i zobaczymy, ile faktycznie ma sens. -- Nef (talk) 15:22, 23 lip 2008 (UTC) Kośka - 1. "Tupiesz nóżką" to co najwyżej ty: "masz robić tak, jak ja chcę i kropka, inaczej będę tak gadał w nieskończoność". 2. To nie twoja sprawa. Poza tym nie masz racji, bo nie da się tworzyć wspólnoty, będąc na zbyt niskim poziomie. A po co, tak jak ty chcesz, całkiem odrzucać tych gorszych lub pozostawić ich gorszymi? Można ich podciągnąć na wyższy poziom. 3. Przede wszystkim dodaję, kiedy okazuje się, że podstawy dobrych manier nie wystarczają. A to, co właśnie niby to cytujesz to "podważanie decyzji Adminsitratora", a to co innego. Poza tym zauważ, że jeśli nie życzę sobie twojej opinii, to nie potrzeba regulaminu, żeby zauważyć, że robisz źle. 4. Pojawiają się, ale w przeciwnieństwie do ciebie, ja nie patrzę na to, że są. Ja patrzę na to, na co się skarżą. Jeśli mają rację, to ustępuję, jeśli nie, to już nie koniecznie. (Poza tym Królowa-Słońce to nie porównianie, to zwykły tytuł średniowiecza). 5. Przepraszam cię bardzo, ale teraz to ty łamiesz regulamin, bo my nie życzymy sobie twojej tak zwanej "pomocy". I nie stawiaj mi terminów, bo i ludzie nie powstali po to, żeby się śpieszyć. Jak chcę, to przejrzę je teraz, jak nie, to za godzinę, może jutro rano, a może i za dwadzieścia godzin. Co tobie do tego? 6 (dodatkowy). Wiesz, teraz to ty odgrywasz Króla-Słońce: "masz to zrobić, bo ja tak mówię" i "koniec twoich rządów, bo ja tak mówię wstępuję na tron ~ przypis tłumacza". 7 (końcowy). Może to zrobię, może nie. Poza tym przestań mi tu robić wykład, zajmij się czymś innym, zajrzysz za jakiś czas (i mam nadzieję, że do tego czasu oduczysz się używania nieuczciwych chwytów erystycznych). : Dziękuję za zdjęcie blokady. -- Nef (talk) 14:46, 24 lip 2008 (UTC) Kośka - Taa... Blokady gościa, który miał już cztery oficjalne ostrzeżenia (najpierw zwykle dużo razy pouczam w dyskusji, ostrzeżenia oficjalne są już pewną formą kary)? Nie przesadzaj, Nef. Pięć blokad, w tym dwie na anonimowych, więc nikomu nic nie zrobią, a dwie takie, których chciał Dawgra, to aż tak dużo? Na prawdę przesadzasz. Przejrzałam raz, drugi, trzeci, ty nadal się kłócisz, a po co? Po to, żeby mi pokazać, że "ty jesteś z Grupy Technicznej i ty możesz sam ich odblokować", czy po to, żeby mieć pretekst do ad personam, typu "bo ty jesteś głupia", "bo ty jesteś nieuczciwa"? A kto tu jest nieuczciwy, ile razy miałam pisać, że nie mamy problemów? Kubixc - zablokuj Krahu ukradł mi Le-nui. Kośka - Musiałabym zablokować ciebie za spamowanie. A jemu powinieneś być wdzięczny. Szablon Warox - Kośka czy mogę dopisać swoje postacie w "szablon:Wojownicy"? Kośka - Jasne, po to jest. Jallbart Jallbart skasowałem twoje opowiesci krwi bo tys mi skasowała moje mo9cki jestesmy kwita Tahu Mistika - 29 lipca Kośka wyjechała. Odtworzyłem jej stronę bo by cię zablokowała na zawsze. A tak to może na krócej. Jallbart Tahu ale ona skasowała moje i ona nie tylko mnie kasuje pomyśl to chyba przesada ja nad swoim siedziałem pół dnia Jallbart OK dam se spokój jak ktoś odtworzy mój tekst nazywa się Blog Jallbarta Dawgra-W bazie jest anonimowy Spam (oryginalnie N00b) Saibot!!!!Po ludzku zero szablonu!Pomożesz bo chcę wsparcia. Kośka - Poza tym, Jallbart, moja strona była zgodna z Regulaminem, a twoja nie. I tylko Administrator ma prawo usuwać nie swoje strony. Zostajesz zablokowany. Ditto090 i 212.122.202.244 Kośka, może dawaj ludziom sensowniejsze wyrzuty + sensowniejsze opisy do blokad? Tu masz definicję spamu: http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Spam To co robi Ditto może nie pasuje do Twojej wizji pl.custombionicle albo regulaminu, ale spamem nijak nie jest. -- Nef (talk) 19:00, 7 sie 2008 (UTC) Kośka - Jeju, ale ma pan problem, panie Nef! To co, pisać "ta strona była niezgodna z regulaminem, gdyż nie zawierała Szablonu:Opis Wojownika, autor nie podpisał się, a tekst był niespójny" ETC? * P.S. Ten drugi jest na "tylko anonimowych", więc nikomu krzywdy nie zrobi. * P.P.S. Cytat: "Spam to niechciane wiadomości elektroniczne." Ano tak pisać. Łatwiej będzie ludziom zrozumieć, co robią źle. A i powód usunięć stron / blokad będzie bardziej zrozumiały dla osób postronnych. Czytaj: mniejsza szansa, że będę Ci zawracał głowę. Co do P.P.S., to (za http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Spam): : Aby określić wiadomość mianem spamu, musi ona spełnić trzy następujące warunki jednocześnie: :* Treść wiadomości jest niezależna od tożsamości odbiorcy. :* Odbiorca nie wyraził uprzedniej, zamierzonej zgody na otrzymanie tej wiadomości. :* Treść wiadomości daje podstawę do przypuszczeń, iż nadawca wskutek jej wysłania może odnieść zyski nieproporcjonalne w stosunku do korzyści odbiorcy. pl.wikipedia nie jest prawdą obiawioną i można dyskutować o szczegółach, ale samo niechcenie to dużo za mało, żeby coś uznać za spam. Zwłaszcza na wiki to jest śliskie, bo trudno tu mówić o odbiorcy. -- Nef (talk) 20:03, 7 sie 2008 (UTC) kośka ty sama robisz spam (patrz wierza turaga)sprawdź w słowniku jak się pisze wieża ditto090 Kośka - Ditto, przez "ż". * Wiesz, Nef, dla mnie treść niezgodna z regulaminem jest treścią nieporządaną, a jeśli nie wykorzystuje koniecznych szablonów, to widać nie została napisana jako artykuł na tą wiki, więc spełnia pierwszy warunek, który wymieniłeś. Drugi również, ponieważ w regulaminie już jest, że takiej zgody nie ma. A trzeci także, gdyż zmniejsza to jakość wiki. To tyle. Rozum to jak chcesz. Widgetrzy Bionicel - Kośka, mam do ciebie prośbę, a nawet dwie. Po pierwsze, czy na stronie Widgeterzy mogę napisać: "objęte honorowym patronatem Kośki"? A po drugie cyz jak gracze odpowiedzą dobrze na wszystkie pytania, to możesz im dawać pochwały? Kośka - Tego pierwszego nie bardzo rozumiem, ale to drugie jak najbardziej. Ale pytanie: będą tam też pytania dotyczące FF z tej wiki? Bionicel - Tak, myślę, że tak. Punkty Dawgra-Kośka dobry pomysł wprowadzenia punktów(Zakupy w postaci Avatarów,rad do MOC ,postaci do kolekcji(Jak w podanym linku) itp.)?Na niektórych stronach będzie znaczek i trzeba.....a z resztą: http://www.legostarwarsthevideogame.com/flash/player.cfm?lang=uk .Np.Takanuva (Cienia) kosztuje 900,000 i światła 100,000.Będą też misje za wyznaczoną ilość punktów (za wybranie którejś wybranej odpowiedzi np.Jesteś koło Mata-nui.(Wybierasz atakujesz bohroki) Dostajesz dodatkowe 100p. Bionicel - Ale o co w tym chodzi, o jakąś grę? I co mają z tym wspólnego Starwarsy? Dawgra-Chodzi że są po stronie fragmenty np.Axalary ,użyć Lewy i za zebranie 1 fragmentu mozna dostać 20p. Lego Star wars to inspiracja. Kośka - Hmm... Może... Ale według mnie powinno być to coś w stylu dyplomu grupowego, albo coś w tym rodzaju. Dawgra - I jeszcze jedno wszystko na naszej stronie internetowej (Wikia) Biomasters! No racja z dyplomem. UżytTab Kostex - Kośka, na jaki poziomie piszę opowiadania i robię MOCki? (chodzi mi o mój użyttab) Kośka - Zamieść parę odnośników, to umieszczę. Kostex - Oto te odnośniki: [1], [2], [3], [4], [5], [6], [7]. Chyba starczy. '5' i '7' właśnie robię, ale niedługo skończę. Kośka - Hmm... MOC - średnie, opowiadania chyba też... I strony - średnie. --Kadinnui 16:14, 7 paź 2008 (UTC) Właśnie a na jakim poziomie ja buduje MOCe? Wkurzony Szkielet! - Opowiadania są średnie, bo niezbyt długie, a MOCki dlatego, że niektóre to "inikowce"??!! Jak mają wyglądać Toa, kiedy na Biokoro są dane typy?! (dla sprostowania: Toa: Mata, Metru, Inika, Phantoka, Mistika, mieszane; Makuta: Karda, Mistika, mieszane/inne; Matoran: Mctoran, Metruan, Moltoran, Voyatoran, Aquatoran, Kardatoran, Gelator Kardatoran, inne/mieszane '' i inne ) Ze stronami się zgadzam, bo mam czasami problemy z szablonami i muszę ściągać z innych stron, a jeśli chodzi o tabele, to na kartce sobie robie ściągi pomocnicze, więc raczej średniozaawansowane. Zastanów się nad tym plis... ~ Kościotruper Kośka - Wiesz, ja też niby mam na "średni", bo nie mam części tytanów, więc nie mam jak budować wszystkich typów. Jakbyś zamieścił MOC przynajmniej trzech typów, to możnaby to przemyśleć (dostępne typy: pojazd, play themes, tytan, średniak, matoranin/mały rahi, mirabelka/chibi). "Średniak" xp - No dobra, pojazd już przecież jest (Jetrax L14), nad tytanem pracuję, średniaków tu jest sporo, małe robię, chibi zrobię jak dostanę Antroza (prawdopodobnie już dziś paczka dojdzie), a play'e to raczej tak niezbyt... (no może jeśli znajdę w miarę jednokolorowe części Lego, w co szczerze wądpię, bo nie mam żadnych play setów). No dobra, więc MOCki zamieszczę niedługo, ale opowiadania! Dlatego są średnie, bo krótsze od niektórych opowiadań innych userów?! Po prostu miała być taka ich fabuła (długość), albo nie miałem już weny... Nad opowiadaniami się zastanów poważnie, a na MOCki przyjdzie już niedługo czas. - Kostex Kośka - Podaj jedną rzecz, która wyróżnia je (pozytywnie) od innych. Kostex - A może to, że to ' nie ' FanFick, tylko opowiadania nie dotyczące postaci i historii Wszechświata Matoran, tylko oddzielne opowiadania. To tak jak GregF pisałby o jednych Bioniclach, a ja o drugich, tyle że moje nie odniosły takiego sukcesu, bo nie są popularne (i wcale nie muszą być). Kośka - Po pierwsze FanFick to dosłownie "Fikcja literacka", więc to też FanFick. Poza tym wielu tak pisze, a jednak... Jednak nie zawsze się udaje. Niektórzy mają doskonale wyważoną fabułę, inni humor (czyt. Leskovikk), a jeszcze inni formę (czyt. Shelaka, Kraahkan). Trzeba jednak coś mieć, bo twój argument jest raczej słaby (wiesz, w ten sposób, bez obrazy, ale bardzo wiele FF może być wyjątkowych). Kostex - FanFick to dosłownie "Fikcja Fanowska", to dla sprostowania. Jeżeli każdy FF jest wyjątkowy, to czemu na każdej stronie użytkownika, gdzie jest UżytTab, to jest: "użytkownik pisze opowiadania na poziomie ' zaawansowanym ''' ", he? Co to ja jestem dziecko słońca, żeby mnie tu wyjątkować?! Czy fabuły w moich opowiadaniach są złe? Mi na przykład twoje opowiadania się podobają, chociaż według mnie to niema zbyt dużo wspólnego z Bionicle (czyt. istoty biologiczne). MOCki zamieszczę max. do poniedziałku, bo mam dużo godzin szkoły i zajęcia dodatkowe, więc nie wiem czy się wyrobię, ale z tymi opowiadaniami to przesadzone! Kośka - Po pierwsze dosłownie użyłam w drugim znaczeniu, nie w pierwszym. Po drugie napisałam, że według twojego sposobu myślenia każdy pisze wyjątkowe. Po trzecie ma, przede wszystkim to, że istoty biomechaniczne przybywają (a wkrótce zacznie ich przyłazić dużo więcej) na wyspę. Po czwarte napisałam średni, nie niski, bo w UżytTab wszystko, co jest jest więcej niż takie sobie. Po piąte (i chyba ostatnie) masz tu listę powodów, dla których te FF są średnie (w nawiasach uzasadnienia): * Opowiadania opierają się na dialogach, zaś mało jest w nich opisów. (Ktoś, kto czyta FF nie powinien musieć widzieć strony postaci, żeby FF tworzyło spójną całość) * W opowiadaniach główną rolę odgrywa narrativum, a nie motyw przewodni. (Motywy przewodnie naturalnie mogą się pojawiać, ale opowiadania nie są ciekawe, kiedy napotyka się je na każdym kroku) * Opowiadania są nieodpowiednio podzielone na akapity i rozdziały (lub części). (Lepsze podzielenie to znaczne ułatwienie czytania, prócz tego czasami zmienia to znaczenie tekstu) --Kadinnui 20:20, 9 paź 2008 (UTC) Przepraszam, że się powtarzam ale na jakim poziomie buduję MOCe? (Użtab) Kośka - Średnim. (Do wszystkich: o UżytTab tutaj) Fotomontaż Dawgra - Kośka możesz mi zrobić 2 movie Fotomontaże?1.Czarny Jaller (Matoranin z Hau) 2.Czarnego Toa Metru z Kaukau (Kiril).Matoranin i Toa to Dawgra.P.s.Jak chcesz możesz zrobić (Movie) Kyuubi Dawgra. Kośka - Ehh... Może... Tylko mi powiedz, jakie to mają być zdjęcia (Jallera) i jakiego Toa Metru przerobić i z jaką Kaukau. Kośka - Coś takiego? 300px Dawgra - Thx. P.S. Mam Gimpa, ale dopiero tam zaczynam, nie wiem co i jak. Kośka - Z tym trzeba się urodzić. XD Kośka - A to? 200px Dawgra - Ok, ale miała być Kaukau (zamiast Kiril). Ale i tak akceptuje. Kośka - Sorry (no, nieźle mi idzie, nieźle), ale Kiril była w nawiasie, tak, jak Jaller, więc uznałam zawartość nawiasów za "najlepiej żeby". Kostex - Kośka, mogłabyś mi też takie coś zrobić (fotomontaże)? Chodzi mi o Toa Metru kamienia z brązową Kakama (też "movie"), najlepiej na tle jakiegoś miejsca na Metru Nui. Ale jak nie masz czasu czy coś innego to możesz mi dać jakąś prostą instrukcję do Gimpa 2 jak się robi takie fotomontaże? Z góry dzięki. Kośka - Prostą instrukcję być chciał? Błu ha ha! To dobre! Coś jak: weź mi tak streść całą historię świata! Albo się umie, albo nie, nie ma naucz. Jak znajdę czas, to może. Szablon Bio-Wars Kostex - Kośka, możesz mi zrobić szablon wojownika Bio-Wars? Oto projekt: Rodzaj=kolor tabeli Imię=imię wojownika Obraz=grafika Rasa=rasa wojownika Żywioły=żywioły wojownika (Lód, Skała, Podziemia, Ogień, Woda, Powietrze, Cień, Światło, Dusza) Typ=typ wojownika (np. Duch, Esencja, Robot, Cyborg itp...) Broń=broń wojownika Teren główny=gdzie głównie przebywa wojownik Planeta=planeta, z której pochodzi wojownik Inne imiona=inne imiona, pseudonimy wojownika, imiona kodowe, itp... Status=obecny status wojownika Moc=1-20|Żywioł=1-20|Zbroja=1-20|Broń=1-20|Intelekt=1-20 Z góry dzięki xD - Kost3x 17:26, 1 lis 2008 (UTC) Kośka - Przeczytaj sobie regulamin. Jest szablon to się nie dorabia, to nie Biosector, żeby każda tabela była osobnym szablonem. Widziałeś Szablon:Opowieści Krwi? Ja też nie. Chcesz to wykorzystaj Szablon:Opis Wojownika. Kostex - Boszsz... I jak tu z tobą rozmawiać... Nie chodzi mi szablon do opowieści, tylko postaci! A Opis Wojownika (szablon) tu nie pasuje, bo to wogóle co innego... I tak proszę o ten szablon, nazwij go jak chcesz... Kośka - Właśnie to napisałam, nie ma osobnego szablonu do bohaterów Opowieści Krwi, ani żadnych innych, wszystkie postacie mają jeden. Podaj jeden istotny powód dla którego nie pasuje ci szablon.